Draco's Decievement
by AmandaLynn1616
Summary: Cho Chang's rebound from Roger Davies takes a turn when she starts to become infatuated with Harry's worst enemy. And to complicate things, she has to dig into Draco's soal...
1. Intimate Intimidation

Cho Chang hovered over the Quidditch field, watching over the fast paced game, watching as Roger Davies, Ravenclaw's Quidditch Coach, watched them from the audience, biting his lip enthusiastically. She saw Warrington, the Slytherin chaser catch the quaffle as he slams into a Ravenclaw seeker, blood dripping down his blue robe. Cho winced lightly, watching as Warrington zooms out to score. She bites her lip, then shakes her head to focus. She could hear Jordan screaming for another point for Slytherin.  
  
She sighs, then glances around for the snitch. She sees Malfoy hovering around, looking just as clueless as she was. He was concentrating so hard, his brows had stiffened and merged. She smiled lightly, her head lightly tilting. He looked so clueless... She shook her head once again, realising what she was doing. Ew.., she reassured herself briefly as she looked again for the snitch. Suddenly, she hears Jordan scream once again.  
  
"And there goes Pucey in pocession! Come on, Ravenclaw, beat him with a bludger! Oh- sorry Professor, I didn't mean it, really." says Jordan appolgetically, Professor McGonagall sending an ice cold glare at him, her lips pursed.  
  
Cho Chang looks around, searching for the snitch once again. Malfoy starts flying towards her, smirking. She bites her lip, preparing herself for his hateful words. iHe's just a jerk, he's just a jerk.. I don't care what you say, Malfoy, you're just a snob.../i she thinks to herself encouragingly. She sighs, acting like she's still searching for the snitch.  
  
"Well now, ready to eat some defeat, Chang? I'm sure if you stumble enough, you can fall off your broom so Slytherin can come up with another win for Slytherin." he says, smirking. He was implying to last year when Slytherin creamed Ravenclaw at the Quidditch Final. She concentrated so hard, trying to drown out his obnoxious voice by watching the game.  
  
Then a sight caught her attention, so beautiful, she felt like socking him in the face before reacting, just to make him even angrier. She saw the snitch flying behind his head. She smirked, then instantly started flying behind him to get the snitch. She dove as it started zooming down, Malfoy going after her with a horrified look on his face. She rose her broom as it started to rise again, tracing the perimeter of the field.  
  
Then, suddenly, Malfoy tugged on her ponytail, Cho slowing down, wincing in pain as she let out a scream at her stinging scalp. Bastard, she thought to herself bitterly. That was the last straw.  
  
"He should get a penalty! That was skinning!" yells Jordan, but under technicalities, Madam Hooch could do nothing. She just shrugged.  
  
Cho felt herself zooming down on her Nimbus as fast as she could, biting her lip. She could almost feel it, reaching her hand out to catch it, Malfoy right next to her. He looked at her fearfully, then muttered something under his breath.  
  
"Don't wanna ruin your hair, do you?" he asks, as the snitch hovered over the grass. They both followed it with all of their might, then suddenly Cho got sick of it. She urged her broom to go a little faster, all the speed it had left. Her broom stalled, making her collide on to the grass painfully.  
  
She laid down on the ground, feeling her head about to burst. She tried to breath, but it felt as if her lungs were closed. She let out some strange noise with the air she had left, screaming but not breathing in, each time spurting out the noise, her throat hurting. She felt herself fading, her surroundings becoming bleak even though the weather was fine... She felt less aware of what was going on, like she wasn't in her body. Madam Hooch hovered over her. She could see her showing her how to breath, taking huge breaths but with her mouth in an oval. She tried to breath that way, and felt herself becoming more consious, more aware.  
  
She felt herself breathing again, sighing in relief. She thanked Madam Hooch, Madam Promfrey approaching her with a pillow and a cold rag for her forehead. She could see her friend Marietta hovering over her as well, a worried look on her face. She heard screaming from the crouds of grattitude. She looked in her hand, and saw the snitch. She smiled happily, her face still weary.  
"Knocked the wind right out of you, your own fist did!" yelled an excited first year. She could feel her cheeks burn as she realised that wasn't a proud claim, beating herself up, litterally.  
  
"Well, I didn't have to beat you up, you did that yourself. How did your fist taste?" spat Malfoy from a distance. She took her weary breath, just enough to reply.  
  
"How does defeat taste, Malfoy?" she says quietly, and he just smirked, then laughed lightly as he scratched his neck. That was the first time she'd seen him smile.  
  
"H- Hey Cho. Saw you at the game, you okay?" asks Harry quietly, Cho getting slightly annoyed, rolling her eyes lightly. Harry really needed to get over her, it was getting sickening. She shrugged awkwardly as she walked through the crouds of students to class, waving to Marietta to slow down. She had to distract herself some way.  
  
"Well, good job. You did some awesome flying." says Harry a little louder, as if she didn't hear him, and she just gives him a weak, brief smile then continues walking to class impatiently, as if barely noticing him. He really needed to get over her, it was slightly pathetic. He slumped away quietly, a disappointed and hurted look on his face as he stalked off. It was about time he got the clue. He had been a real jerk, she wasn't about to be his buddy any time soon. He acted as if she were a drama queen when he had been some emotional freak.  
  
In a distance, she saw Draco coming towards her, joking with his friends as he snickered dangerously. She suddenly tucked some hair behind her ear, trying to walk with confidence. She finally caught up to Marietta, linking arms with her while they started gossping, Cho acting as if she couldn't see him coming. She could feel his cool presence sweeping closer... She bumped into his shoulder, pretending it to be absentmindedly, then afterwards feeling him turn around as her and Marietta continued walking.  
  
"Well now, if it isn't Miss Fist. Still choking from your own crappy broom?" asks Draco, smirking satisfyingly, a couple of Slytherin bystanders giggling giddily in the background, pointing at her. Miss Fist was fine, but to joke about her finances wasn't cool for her, so she had to say something back, even if it wasn't smart. She stopped slowly, turned around with Marietta, still linking arms. She frowned then looked at him from his head to his toes, then back up as if he were a disease. She gave him a long, prissy stare, then finally said something after a long, droning silence. She suddenly smirked, realising she had just the right thing to say.  
  
"Still choking from your own crappy seeker talent, Malfoy? Or is that from being around so many snobs like yourself?" she replies cooly, crossing her arms while still having her arms linked to Marietta. He looks at her coldly, then walks away smoothly, the Slytherin girls giving an 'oooo' as if impressed. That was the first time Draco had given up on intimidation, which was very strange for his behavior. Normally, it was Draco who had the last word, not the person he was intimidating. He walks away, soon joined by his drones, Crabbe and Goyle, who were stuffing their faces with doughnuts, looking at him curiously. She turns around with Mariettea, then continues walking, smirking lightly. They look at eachother as if to say 'Hah!'  
  
"That oughta teach that jerk. Girl, I've never seen you so catty!" says Marietta proudly, both of them giggling They walk into class slowly, continuing to gossip about couples and fights. A few friends joined up with them as they continued to walk to class, her friends joining in the conversation. But it was strange, Cho's min didn't come off of Draco Malfoy. For someone who she hated so much, she thought about him a lot, and not even in a hateful way. She seemed to be wondering a lot about why he was the way he was... She didn't know that in time, she'd slowly find out. 


	2. Dancing in Embers

Draco sat alone a week later, staring out into the fire of the fireplace. The Slytherin Common Room was very differant from Gryffindor. Unlike Gryffindor, it was not a tower and there was no view of the forbidden forest and Hagrid's Hut. It extended under the school lake, and the ceiling was lower then Gryffindor. Dumbledore could barely stand up straight in the common room. Green torches illuminated the room, as well as the bleak green fireplace.  
  
Everyone was down at breakfast, but Draco had gotten mail from his father, and it was in a silky green envelope which meant it was extremely private... He couldn't even show Crabbe or Goyle. He sighed, tracing his fingers over the envelope, his lips slightly pursed.  
  
Draco looked down at the letter from his father, putting his nose up in disgust. He suddenly felt like he was being imprisoned, chained to his father's curse of surving under the Lord of Darkness, Voldemort. He felt that life had so much more to it then power and rule over others, being magical or not. But a reputation betrayed him, as well as his fathers, made him stiffer and uglier each day. He looked at the mirror and saw a bleak face, growing sulky, his teeth crooked and his nose turning into his mother's, like there was a bad smell in the air. It was the curse of frowning upon Muggles, even though it was not what he believed to be right, it was more of his father cursing Draco. He opened the seal, and the room seemed to hiss. He read his father's letter...  
  
DEAR SON,  
SOME DAY YOU WILL REALISE THAT IT IS NOT QUESTION THAT GETS YOU ANYWHERE, IT IS BELIEF. I KNOW YOU WONDER SOMETIMES IF GOING TO OUR LORD IS THE RIGHT THING TO DO. BUT YOU MUST BELIEVE JUST AS I LEARNED TO. THERE ARE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO WOULD DO JUST THE SAME, KILL FOR POWER, FROWN UPON THE WEAKER, BUT BECAUSE WE ARE THE ONES FROWNING, THEY COULD NEVER COME THROUGH WITH IT. KILLED OR BE KILLED, MY SON. AND THE LORD IS STRONG. TO DISOBEY HIM WOULD ONLY BRING US THE FATE AS THE FOOLISH POTTERS. THAT IS WHY I DETEST THEM. THEY CHOSE TO BE KILLED BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT THAT THEY COULD BEND THE RULES, DEFEAT VOLDEMORT. IT WAS RIDICULOUS, THE ONLY ONES WHO COULD DEFEAT HIM IS DUMBLEDORE AND THE POTTER'S SON, HARRY, AND IT IS ONLY WITH LUCK THIS HAPPENS. THE SORCERERS STONE, ITS OBSTACLES WERE DEFEATED BY LUCK. MR. POTTER COULDN'T DEFEAT TOM RIDDLE IN THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS WITHOUT THAT TEACHER HE TOOK WITH HIM. THESE ARE THE RULES OF OUR GENERATION, SON. LEARN THEM. KILL OR BE KILLED. NEVER DISOBEY THOSE WHO KILL. NEVER DECIEVE THE UNDECIEVABLE. I RAISED YOU THAT WAY. BELIEVE IT. FROWN ON THE WEAK, MUGGLES, SQUIBBS, POOR NON-MUGGLES, ALL OF THEM, FOR THEY ARE THOSE THAT ARE KILLED. IF WE ARE TO SMILE UPON THEM, WE JOIN THEM. I DID NOT WORK THIS HARD FOR YOU TO BE KILLED, MY SON.  
YOUR FATHER,  
LUCIUS MALFOY  
  
His dad was so tacky, so sappy, so pathetic! Draco looked at it sickened. Only under the light of the safe green fireplace, the flame dancing in the embers, is he allowed to frown at his father's ruled. Or like his father said, he'd be killed...  
  
"Draco! Draco!" yelled Cho Chang, running after him as they passed through classes. He stopped his fast paced walking, rolled his eyes, then stopped walking, his green cloak swaying as he turned around to her.  
  
"It's Malfoy, and were you not satisfied with your little defeat speech? Is it that you need an answer? Well defeat tastes like crap, and you can put your face in it." he snaps, Cho Chang looking shocked.  
  
"Um... you left your book, Snape sent me to give it to you, he said to tell you good job today. Glad you just love defeat!" she mutters with a sarcastic, then stalks off. He rolled his eyes, then followed after her.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, I just... I got a letter from my father today and it wasn't exactly a cheering letter." said Draco apologetically. She looked at him curiously, then smiled warmly.  
  
"Well... I'm here..."  
  
"Um.. Thanks, I guess... n' I'm sorry for... you know... the quidditch game."  
  
"Wow jesus, Malfoy, you've gotten soft."  
  
"Excuse me?" he raised his eyebrows, frowning  
  
"No, not like that, it's just... you've never apologised for anything before! I mean, first at the Quidditch game, you smiled at me even though we totally plummited your butts, and now you're apologising for something! I mean, my friends always said that you were just a cold stiff but I knew there was something-" she started saying extremely fast, being interuppted by Draco.  
  
"Slow down, Cho. I get it. You thought that I had a heart, that I'm going to be mister emotional like Mister Harry Potty-boy, well guess again. I'm not. The hell with you." he snaps, getting into her face. He throws his father's letter on the ground angrily, then stalked off angrily. 


	3. Properties of Another Exploding Fluid

A/N:WOW! I haven't written in so long! It's nice to finally get back in the game, hope you like this! I'm also editing rest of the story!  
  
"Dra- Malfoy! Malfoy!! Malfoy- please will you slow down?!" Cho said as she tagged along behind Draco as he walked at a fast pace purposely. He rolled his eyes, then stopped suddenly, glaring at her for a few seconds, his eyes full of fury.  
  
"Didn't I say the hell with you?" he asks forcingly, his eyes full of anger. She looked at him shocked, then frowned.  
"  
Sorry I care so damn much, MALFOY! Poor little you with your evil father, cry me a river, really!" she says, then stalks off, bumping him. "Oh, and you dropped your sob story letter! And by the way, Harry's had to live with Muggles his whole life, it's a lot worse then what YOU could say! THEY lock him up in a CLOSET!"  
  
"Oh really? Who told you this?" he said in disbelief, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ginny, for your information." she said, coldly.  
  
"Like I'd believe a Weasly." Malfoy snickered sarcastically with a large smirk on his face.  
  
"How dare you- you snob!"  
  
She threw the letter at him, envelope and all, chucking it towards him randomly. As it hits his chest, she starts running off again, shaking her head.  
"  
Cho! Oy Cho! CHO!!" Yelled Malfoy, biting his lip afterwards, still watching her as he ran his fingers through his hair stressingly. "Girls..."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it." said Harry, who was lurking in the shadows of the outside corridor which was full of chilly snow.  
  
"What, stalking me, Pot-face?" sneered Malfoy, who was still watching Cho until she was completely out of sight when she had turned a corner to go inside.  
  
"Not so much you... Bet she's crying her eyes out. Did she tell you that? That she's a blubber-head?"  
  
"And why would I care? It's just some Ravenclaw-scum..." Malfoy shrugged off.  
  
"And that's why you were so desparately calling out for her..." Harry looked quite suspicious... "Cho! Oy Cho! I love you Cho!"  
  
" I was calling out for her because she's being a real pill, so I figure I ought to pay her dues back..." Malfoy clenches his teeth.  
  
"Sure, Draaaaco." said Harry, in a girly Cho-like voice.  
  
"You're just jealous because you couldn't keep a girl hooked if your life depended on it." muttered Malfoy, walking towards Cho's direction.  
  
"You wish, Draaaaco." said Harry, who was following after him.  
  
"Shut up, pot-breath or I'll give you a reason to be scared of saying my name at all."  
  
"What'll YOU do, Draaaaco?"  
  
BAM!  
  
Potter was on the concrete ground with his lip already starting to bleed, his eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Friggin' shut up, potty-mouth."  
  
"That's Potter, Draco Malfoy. And don't you forget it."  
  
"Careful, you might just loose your whole lip if you keep talking like that."  
  
Malfoy stalks off, a large smile on his face.  
  
GOD that felt good, thought Malfoy   
  
Draco walked in the library on a Saturday, the snow slowly melting out the ancient castle outside window, which was breaching along the whole libary. He walked along the rows and aisles of books, which stood up so high, not even Hagrid could reach for some books.  
  
"Madam Prince? I can't reach that book!" squeaked a first year.  
  
"Oh bloody hell first years, the first thing they should teach students is accio, I swear. Accio Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry!" she bellows and it swoops down to her hand instantly. "Point your wand, flick it, say accio and the..."  
  
But Draco didn't hear what to do next, for he was had already summoned a book and was searching for a table to sit at.  
There she was, sitting, writing on some parchment contently, a pile of books near her and a a smiley gleam to her eye. How could she study and be all happy like that, Malfoy wondered. And her hair, the way it was in the pony tail all perfect, no fly aways whatsoever...  
  
He collapsed next to her, opening his book and got out parchment and a quill. She glanced at him awkwadly, then looked back at her book, the happy gleam away from her face. She looked like she was trying really hard to just look at her book.  
  
Draco went to start Snape's on writing an essay on the properties of exploding fluid, but words just stumbled along his quill, as if just coming out of no where.  
Cho... you're upset at me...  
  
He stared at it for a couple of seconds, sort of shocked he wrote it, but shrugged.He folded up the parchment, and pushed it towards her with his pinky, biting his lip. She looked at it, sighed and rolled her eyes as she continued to write.  
  
"Honestly Malfoy, I don't have time..." she murmered as she put her hand on her cheek to brace her head.  
  
"Please..." he whispered desperately.  
  
She sighed once again, then took the parchment...  
  
Draco took out some more parchment and started on his essay...  
  
THE PROPERTIES OF EXPLODING FLUID-  
  
She passed it back, an annoyed smirk on her face.  
  
You're observant...  
  
He sighed, looked at her sympathetically, then continued writing to her.  
  
Let me fix it... what can I do?  
  
He passed it to her, then continues writing...  
  
THERE ARE MANY PROPERTIES OF-  
  
Cho slams her quill down.  
  
"How can you fix what? The fact that you're a snob, rude and insensitve? Or the fact that you won't open up if your life depended on it? You know, I used to think that all of this what appealing, but you being mister mystery is just exhausting." she said, not coldly or mean, just as if she was worn out.  
  
"I know, I know... It's... hard Cho... It really is." Draco stared at his shoes sourly.  
  
"What's so hard? God, Draco, your family has nothing to do with you! I would report your dad if I didn't think you weren't worth having a regular life and you are! You don't have to be like-"  
  
"What do you know! What do you honestly know, Chang! I have to be like that! I have to!"  
  
"No... no you don't..." she said, a concerned look on her face. She reached over to his cheek and put her hand on it. He felt his breath seize, her hand warm, his skin tingling. His face was still stern, but she was so god damn beautiful...  
  
"Miss Cho, Mister Malfoy, I assume that racket was you two?" Professor McGonagall was confronting them, her hands on her hips. "This is a library, Miss Cho, not a makeout room. Please act appropriately in the library, you two. Five points off each house." She stalked off afterwards.  
Cho took off her hand awkwardly, then started writing again. Malfoy stood up, retrieving his things. He couldn't study there anymore, he couldn't focus... 


End file.
